Pandora
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Sakura menemukan sebuah kotak aneh yang sudah usang. Siapa sangka bahwa kotak itu adalah kotak 'Pandora' yang mampu mengeluarkan kejahatan dan penderitaan? Bagaimana perjalanan Sakura dalam sebuah dunia aneh hasil terbukanya kotak itu? Mind to RnR?


**NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PANDORA milik saya**

"**PANDORA"**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and fantasy**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, abal, gak mutu, aneh, dapat membuat gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?)**

**Hai, minna!**

**Saya hadir lagi setelah absen beberapa bulan ini. Maklumlah, tahun ini saya harus banyak belajar karena sebentar lagi akan ujian akhir sekolah. Kali ini saya hadir lagi dengan fic genre 'Fantasy' dan kali ini saya mengangkat kisah mitologi dewa-dewi Yunani. Entahlah, mitologi seperti itu membuat saya coret-PD-coret menulis fic. Oleh karena itu, saya masih mengharapkan banyaknya review dari kalian semua. Disini saya terjun di SasuSaku lagi. Okelah. Tak perlu banyak curcol. Cekidot…**

**00oo"PANDORA"oo00**

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk dari balik tirai sebuah kamar bercat pink lembut. Sang gadis sang pemilik kamar melenguh kecil karena merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh sinar matahari tersebut. Akhirnya mau tak mau, sang gadis pun terbangun dengan wajah yang kusut dan rambut yang awut-awutan. Sebut saja gadis itu Haruno Sakura. Sakura merapikan tempat tidurnya kemudian menyambar handuk dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah itu, Sakura memakai seragam sekolahnya dan menyantap roti bakar yang baru ia buat ditemani segelas susu. Selesai makan, Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah yang jaraknya kurang lebih lima puluh meter dari rumahnya. Inilah kehidupan sang Haruno Sakura tiap harinya yang hanya tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Praktis ia tak perlu kesulitan mengurus diri. Sakura ditinggal mati oleh ayahnya sewaktu ia berumur 6 tahun kemudian disusul Ibunya yang juga telah tiada di umurnya yang ke 10 karena sebuah tumor otak membunuhnya. Hah, tragis. Eh, tapi ini bukanlah cerita dengan genre _tragedy_ lho, ya. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Di perjalanan, Sakura melewati taman bunga Sakura yang bunganya sedang berguguran. "Ini seperti film saja," batinnya sedih.

Buak! "Aw!" Sakura menjerit karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya.

Sakura mencari benda yang telah mengenai kepalanya. Tunggu dulu. Dia melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat usang dan menampilkan banyak motif indah.

"Kotak apa ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil membersihnya debu yang ada pada kotak itu. Ia hendak membuka kotak itu. Namun, begitu akan membukanya, tiba-tiba kotak itu terjatuh dengan sendirinya.

"A-ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan kotak itu?" tak hanya itu, Sakura merasakan sebuah aura yang aneh. Saking anehnya, ada begitu banyak burung gagak yang beterbangan kesana kemari, langit menjadi gelap bagai akan runtuh dan angin berhembus begitu kencangnya bagai ingin menyapu segalanya.

Sakura ketakutan dan berlari meninggalkan kotak using itu. Ia terus berlari sampai tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang. "Ah, gomen! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Sakura ngos-ngosan.

"Hn. Tak apa," ucap pria itu. Sakura tak ambil pusing dan segera melanjutkan larinya ke sekolah. Di sekolah, Sakura langsung memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah yang super duper ketakutan. Kemudian ia menerawang keatas langit. Langitnya cerah dan angin berhembus dengan tenang. "Apa yang terjadi? Kotak apa itu?"

"Sakura! Kenapa wajahmu itu? Aneh," kata Ino Yamanaka, sahabat Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Err, Ino. Apa tadi langitnya sedang mendung?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mendung? Uhhm, tidak. Daritadi langitnya sangat cerah," kata Ino. Oke. Oke. Sakura pusing sekarang. Apa tadi itu sebenarnya? Semoga hal itu hanya khayalan Sakura. Ya, Sakura mengharapkan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Ia masih tak habis pikir mengapa kejadian tadi pagi bisa terjadi? Sakura berjalan di depan sebuah toko. Ia menatap orang-orang yang tengah berkerumunan disana. "Ada apa itu?" Sakura menghampiri tempat itu. Eh, ada pria yang tadi pagi ditabrak Sakura disana. Sakura menghampiri pria itu. "A-ano, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab pria itu.

"Eh?!"

Pria itu tampak tak peduli dan melangkah pergi. Sakura segera mengikuti pria itu. "Tunggu. Boleh ku tahu namamu?"

"Kau tertarik padaku?"

"A-ah, bukan! Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin ta-"

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke cepat kemudian ia meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha, ya?!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sakura. "Haruno-san. Kau tak boleh terlalu akrab denganku, karena kita baru saja bertemu," kemudian dia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eh? Darimana ia tahu namaku?" batin Sakura takut.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki rumahnya, ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Sakura duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura.

PLUK! Lengan Sakura menyentuh sesuatu. Sakura menoleh untuk melihat benda itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia, benda itu adalah kotak aneh tadi pagi.  
"A-apa? Kenapa kotak itu ada di sini?" teriak Sakura.

.

.

.

PLAK! "Well, aku harus berpikir positif. Kotak itu pasti hanya kotak biasa. Gak ada hubungannya sama dunia mistis. Ayo, Sakura! Positive thinking!" seru Sakura sambil menepuk pipinya.

Sakura menatap kotak mistis itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung murung. "Huh, semuanya itu hanya kebetulan. Kotak seperti ini hanya kotak biasa yang sudah dibuang oleh pemiliknya," kata Sakura sambil meraih kotak itu dan membukanya.

SYUUUT! Sakura merasa ada sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang keluar dari dalam kotak itu. "Eh?"

**00oo"PANDORA"oo00**

Sunyi. Gelap. Tak ada tanda kehidupan. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. "Ini dimana? Gelap sekali," kata Sakura kesal. Sakura mencari sumber suara. Ia terus berjalan kedepan sambil sesekali meraba sekitar.

"Prometheus! Kau telah melakukan dosa besar!" teriak seseorang menggema dari sebuah ujung lorong. Sakura yang penasaran segera menghampiri lorong itu.

"Ampun, Zeus. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Sakura menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya begitu melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Dimana ia melihat seseorang tengah dirantai di sebuah batu besar dan hatinya dimakan oleh seekor elang yang kejam. Tak ayal, orang yang diikat pun berteriak kesakitan. Sakura begitu ngeri. "Tempat apa ini?"

BRUK! "Kyaa!" Sakura berteriak terkejut. Ia merasa tubuhnya langsung terjatuh cepat ke bawah, namun ia bersyukur karena ia baik-baik saja.

Lain hal lagi, di sini ia melihat ada dua orang tengah berbincang serius. Sakura mendekati orang-orang itu. "Pandora? Anda yakin akan memberinya nama itu?" Tanya seorang lelaki bernama Hefaistos.

"Ya, Pandora berarti 'mengirimkan penderitaan dan harapan ke dunia'. Selain itu, Pandora lah yang akan membalas dendam kepada umat manusia yang telah mengambil api Zeus," ucap seseorang lagi yang bernama Zeus.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Pandora itu siapa? Api Zeus dan manusia apa hubungannya?" Tanya Sakura heran. Namun percuma Sakura mau bicara apa, orang-orang disana sama sekali tak mendengar ataupun melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Hefaistos menyerahkan bayi yang namanya Pandora itu ke tangan Zeus. Zeus menggendong Pandora kemudian membawanya pergi. Sakura mengikuti Zeus dan Pandora. Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan kecil yang gelap.

"Pandora, kau diciptakan untuk menghukum umat manusia. Prometheus telah mencuri api di gunung Olympus dan memberikannya kepada manusia dan ini adalah kotak Pandora yang khusus kuberikan untukmu. Jangan pernah kau buka," pesan Zeus sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna emas dengan motif indah.

Ini yang paling membuat Sakura terkejut. "Kotak itu 'kan yang kutemukan tadi pagi. Namanya kotak Pandora dan tidak boleh dibuka," kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ada angin kencang yang menerpa tempat itu. Sakura berlari untuk berlindung. Ia bersembunyi di balik kotak Pandora sambil memejamkan mata. Kemudian angin itu berhenti. Sakura membuka mata dan melihat keadaan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Ada seorang wanita tengah berjalan kemudian sambil duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sambil memegang kotak Pandora. "Apa itu adalah Pandora yang telah dewasa?" Sakura segera menghampiri wanita itu. Pandora memasang wajah gelisah. Sesekali ia mengatukkan jarinya pada kotak di genggamannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Namun, Pandora segera menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit Pandora membuka kotak itu. "Pandora! Jangan buka!" Bodoh! Sakura masih belum mengerti bahwa ia sama sekali tak kelihatan. Begitu Pandora membuka kotak itu, muncul aroma aneh di sana, burung-burung gagak beterbangan kesana kemari, langit menjadi gelap, dan angin kencang muncul (lagi). "Sama seperti tadi pagi," kata Sakura.

**00oo"PANDORA"oo00**

Hah. Sakura menatap sekitar. Suasananya seperti di sebuah kota kecil yang sunyi dan tak ada tanda kehidupan. Sakura berlari mencari jalan keluar. "Dimana semuanya? Mana Pandora?" kata Sakura cemas.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang berlari terbirit-birit kemudian disusul seorang wanita "Hei, copet! Kembalikan tasku!"

"Eh, pencurian! Tolong! Tolong! Tolong!" teriak Sakura. Lagi-lagi ia tak menyadari kalau ia tak Nampak di mata orang-orang itu.

Sewaktu akan mencari bantuan, ia melihat beberapa orang tengah berkerumun. Sakura menghampirinya. Rupanya ada sebuah kecelakaan beruntun yang mengakibatkan tiga orang tewas. Sakura langsung ketakutan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menoleh lagi. Ia melihat empat orang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk tas koper mereka. "Kenapa mereka mengusir kami? Salah apa kami? Kenapa kami begitu menderita?!" ucap salah seorang sambil terus menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi? kumohon. Seseorang beritahu aku apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Hai, nak." Ucap seorang lelaki tua sambil memegang bahu Sakura.

"Uh? Ada apa?"

"Tahukah kamu, semua kejadian ini terjadi karena Pandora yang telah membuka kotaknya. Di dalam kotak itu ada kejahatan, penyakit dan penderitaan. Itulah amarah yang Zeus tunjukkan untuk umat manusia yang berani mengambil apinya,"

"A-apa? Jadi se-"

"Tapi, dalam kotak itu masih tersisa satu hal, yaitu harapan. Harapan sangat sulit didapatkan. Umat mausia harus mencarinya, sedangkan kejahatan dan penyakit selalu datang dengan sendirinnya,"

"Jadi, aku harus-"

Tiba-tiba lelaki tua itu menghilang. Sakura kehabisan akal. Ia ketakutan, mengingat semakin besar kejadian menyakitkan di sekitarnya. Sakura jatuh berlutut.

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon, aku mohon semoga ini hanya mimpi. Pandora! Tolong aku!" SYUUT! Ada sebuah cahaya begitu terang menghalangi penglihatan Sakura.

**00oo"PANDORA"oo00**

"Pandora!" teriak Sakura sambil terduduk dari tidurnya.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Ini 'kan kamar pinknya. "Aku ada di kamarku?" pekik Sakura. Ia segera membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendongak menatap langit. Cerah, burung-burung terbang dengan tenang. "Apa itu hanya mimpi?!"

Sakura segera tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah kalau semuanya hanya mimpi. Eh, tapi apa Uchiha-san juga hanya mimpi? Jadi aku tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Heuh," Sakura menghembuskan napas.

**00oo"PANDORA"oo00**

Sakura berjalan lesu menuju sekolahnya. Disisi lain ia sangat senang karena kejadian Pandora itu hanya mimpi, namun ia juga sedih karena Sasuke juga pasti hanyalah mimpi. Sakura berjalan di tengah taman bunga Sakura. Ia ingat, tempat ini adalah tempat pertama kali ia menemukan kotak itu dan berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Sakura menghembuskan napas lagi.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Sakura berbalik, "Eh, Sasuke?!" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Hn. Kita bertemu lagi,"

"Kupikir kau juga hanya mimpi bagiku,"

"Mimpi? Itu tidak mungkin, karena kau adalah Pandoraku,"

"Uh?! Pandora?!"

**-OWARI-**

**Bagaimana? SasuSakunya gak terlalu tebal yah? Hm, disisni saya memang sengaja gak buat full romance. Saya hanya ingin mengeluarkan kisah Pandora versi SasuSaku. Yang sudah baca dan review, saya ucapkan terima kasih. **


End file.
